L’amour estil plus fort ?
by Mohnn Black
Summary: Hp x Dm, rien ne va plus depuis quelques temps entre nos deux héros. Pourquoi harry va voir ailleurs ? Que sait Lucius ? Et surtout pourquoi tout cela est arrivé ? Retrouvailles, incompréhension. Chap 9 On line
1. Rupture

Titre : L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Auteuse : Léa Black

Genre : Yaoi, Homophobe passez votre chemin.

Couple : Pour le moment : HP / DM

Disclaimer : les personnages et le décor appartiennent toujours à JKR ; ;

Note de l'auteuse : Ce n'est que ma deuxième fiction de Hp et encore la fois précédente c'était un OS donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. Et bonne lecture.

**L'amour est-il plus fort ?**

Chapitre 1. Rupture

-Arrête je t'en supplie arrête ! Je ne voulais pas… je, le jeune homme prostré au sol hoqueta une nouvelle fois.

Les yeux pleins de larmes il regardait l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde d'un air désespéré.

-Et toi ? Oui toi ! Tu as peut-être arrêté quand je t'es supplié de ne pas partir ! Quand je me suis presque jeté à tes pieds pour que tu ne m'abandonnes pas, que tu ne me laisses pas seul.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Tais toi, je suis fatigué, le blond tourna la tête dans un signe d'épuisement. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise.

-Je ne le ferais plus, je resterais tout le temps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais c'était la dernière fois, je t'en prie je… j'arrête.

-Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi.

Le jeune brun se releva difficilement et s'approcha lentement de son amant, d'un geste hésitant il prit le blond dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux, je sais que je t'en ai fait voir pas mal, mais à partir de maintenant ça va changer, je te promet que…

-Harry… Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais partir, je ne le supporte plus. La dernière fois aussi tu m'avais promis, mais tu as recommencé. Tu ne voyais pas que ça me détruisait ? Que ça nous détruisait ?

-Je… Non Drake, je veux pas, je…

-Tu ne veux pas ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes avec tous ses hommes, mais tu n'as jamais tenu comptes de ce que je voulais. Pour une fois on va faire les choses pour moi.

Le blond, plongea une derrière fois ses beaux yeux gris remplis de tristesse dans ceux d'Harry avant de décrocher les bras de celui-ci qui le tenait. Il inspira profondément avant de monter les escaliers juste à côté de lui pour se rendre dans ce qui fut encore quelques minutes avant leur chambre.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une valise ou il jeta quelques affaires avant de la fermer, de la rétrécire et de la mettre dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite au bout d'un couloir sombre, ou il ouvrit une porte menant à un bureau. Il attrapa quelques dossiers qui traînait par là avant de leur faire subire la même chose qu'à la valise un peu plus tôt. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, lorsqu'il redescendit il passa devant Harry sans le voir et sorti de la maison le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus, de peur que toutes ses résolutions partent en fumée et qu'il le prenne une fois de plus dans ses bras pour le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, d'installa et démarra au plus vite.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco arriva à l'entrée des terres Malfoy, il n'était pas encore rendu devant la porte du manoir qu'il vit déjà sa mère sortir pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Lorsqu'il descendit de voiture, elle se jeta presque sur lui, tellement elle était heureuse de le voir.

-Bonjour mon fis ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir.

-Je sais, désolé mais tu sais ce que c'est. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation en ce moment au ministère.

-Oui je sais, ton père me l'a dit, Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, répondit simplement le blond en baissant les yeux, tu ne veux pas que l'on rentre pour en discuter ?

-Mais si, suis-je bête, s'exclama Narcissia en se frappant le front.

Elle lâcha son fils et se retourna avec grâce tout en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle. Le jeune héritier sourit en la voyant faire, décidément bien qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, sa mère était certainement la plus belle de ses créatures. Il la suivit à l'intérieur, jusqu'à un petit salon où ils s'assirent calmement. Narcissia demanda aux elfes de maison de leur apporter le thé, lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant une tasse bien chaude, elle invita son fils à commencer.

-Je viens de rompre avec Harry, déclara tristement Draco s'en regarder sa mère.

-Tu as quoi ? Mon Dieu Draco !

La femme posa sa tasse et vient enlacer son fils avec toute la tendresse dont elle possédait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais une choses pareil ? Toi qui l'aimait tant.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, je… je suis fatigué… et… sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Je comprend, tu sais que tu peux rester tout le temps que tu veux, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et après une dernière étreinte il se dirigea lentement vers son ancienne chambre.

Une fois que Draco fut monté, Narcissia se rendit dans le bureau de son mari.

-Lucius chéri ?

-Oui, mon cœur ? répondit celui-ci en relevant les yeux vers sa femme.

-Draco vient d'arrivé et…

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu dois être contente, cela fais bien un mois que tu ne l'as pas vu et…

-Lucius s'il te plait écoute moi.

Le blond se tut et regarda sa femme d'un air intrigué.

-La raison pour laquelle Draco est là c'est parce qu'il vient de rompre avec Harry, je ne pense pas que cette fois ce ne soit que passager.

Malfoy senior, se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil. Depuis le temps, il se doutait bien que ça devait arriver un jour, mais il avait espéré que tout s'arrangerait d'une autre manière. Au bien sur il savait que Draco ne supporterait pas éternellement les escapades nocturnes de sont compagnon dans le lit d'autre hommes. Mais il pensait que son fils ferait un effort pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus partager. Lucius soupira avant de dire :

-Tu penses que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour eux ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais je pense que je vais allé voir Harry, juste pour m'assurer que ça ira du mieux possible.

Le blond se leva et alla embrasser sa femme avant de la laisser partir.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : dites ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai de droit d'avoir un review ? please : ) à bientôt.


	2. Retrouvailles

**L'amour est-il plus fort ?**

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.

Peu importa l'heure, Narcissa décida de se rendre dans l'ancienne demeure de son fils en espérant y trouver son ex-compagnon. Elle frappa un bon moment à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle finit par entrer.

-Harry ? Mon chéri, tu es là ?

Elle entra dans le salon où elle le trouva en train de boutonner les boutons de manchettes d'une chemise de soie vert émeraude.

-Narcissia ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ici ?

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question alors que tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je suis là ?

La femme regarda la pièce et ne fut pas surprise de la trouver sans dessus dessous. La présence de cet homme bien habillé au milieu de toute cette pagaille était presque anormale.

-Vous avez rompu, enfin il t'a laissé et j'étais passé pour voir si…

-Si j'allais bien, si je n'étais pas en train de me rouler par terre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Le coupa le brun avec un soupçon d'arrogance.

-On peut dire ça oui, je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu ais l'air d'aller bien. Tu te prépares à sortir ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher !

-Tu comptes aller voir Draco ?

-Allons ma chère Narcissa, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il reviendra. Il revient toujours, il ne peut pas se passer de moi.

-J'ai bien peur que cette fois ce ne soit la bonne ! Harry, ouvre les yeux ! Auparavant il n'était jamais venu chez nous et encore moins avec une valise.

-Il reviendra je vous dis !

-Non ! Il ne reviendra pas et tu verras ! Si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de te faire pardonner ou de le récupérer et au plus vite tu le perdras pour toujours. Crois moi, je connais mon fils.

-Tu connais peut-être ton fils mais tu ne connais pas mon amant. Il reviendra ! Maintenant je te prierais de sortir de chez moi avant que je ne m'énerve !

La blonde voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais en voyant le visage de Harry elle se dit que ce n'était pas la peine, il ne l'écouterait pas.

Le brun attendit que la mère de son amant soit sortie de chez lui avant de se mettre de nouveau en colère. Plusieurs objets et meubles volèrent à travers la pièce. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne l'avait pas laissé tout seul, il reviendrait comme à chaque fois ! Il mit un long moment avant de se calmer et lorsque ce fut le cas, il sorti de chez lui bien décidé à passer une bonne soirée.

/--/

Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, il la passa principalement à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter Harry mais il ne supportait plus de le voir quitter une fête, une soirée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre au bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et que le brun ne connaissait probablement pas non plus. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand ça avait commencé mais une chose était sur c'est que ça faisait longtemps que ça durait. Il avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais son amant ne voulait jamais rien savoir. Il avait déjà rompu un nombre incalculable de fois mais à chaque fois il craquait devant le beau discours que lui sortait Harry. Il lui restait fidèle pendant un petit moment et ensuite tout recommençait. C'était toujours la même routine.

Mais là il en avait marre, c'était fini. Si Harry voulait le faire revenir il allait devoir y mettre du sien. A chaque fois que cette solution lui venait à l'esprit, cela le décourageait. Le brun ne changerait pas, encore moins pour lui. Pourtant ils s'aimaient au début, et aujourd'hui encore Draco l'aimait. Mais du jour au lendemain il était devenu comme ça. Le mettant de côté, l'oubliant et revenant le chercher une fois que son amant du moment l'avait lassé. Lorsque Harry revenait vers lui, Draco finissait par en pleurer, le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais l'ancien gryffondor le regardait de haut et retournait voir ailleurs dès le jour suivant.

Ayant ras-le-bol de se retourner dans son lit le blond se leva, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente. Lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir, il s'arrêta pour se regarder. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, le teint plus pâle que jamais et des sillons de larmes avait creusés ses trais. Il pesta un instant contre se foutu gryffondor qui le mettait dans cet état, avant d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la salle à manger où il eut le plaisir de croiser sa mère. Il l'embrassa avant de s'assoire.

-Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui mon chéri.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

-Je comprends, qu'est ce que tu en dis si tu m'accompagnais sur le chemin de traverse ? J'ai quelques achats à faire.

-Non, je suis désolé mais je travail aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas le temps.

Narcissa hocha de la tête avant d'entamer une conversation sur le mode sorcière à laquelle Draco participa de bon cœur.

-Non mère je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Cette femme dont vous parlez n'a aucun style, aucune personnalité ! Père, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'en pense que si tu ne te dépêche pas tu vas être en retard au ministère et je crains qu'ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup ce manque de ponctualité de ta part.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, avant de se lever et d'aller finir de se préparer.

/--/

Draco rentra tard ce soir là, il avait passé la journée à travailler d'arrache pied. Pas qu'il avait beaucoup plus de travail que d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à la dure réalité, il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver son amant comme au début. Mais il l'avait quitté, il le regrettait amèrement mais il ne pouvait décemment plus vivre avec cette situation, ce n'était plus possible. Une fois au manoir Malfoy, il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre aux cuisines, ou bien dans le petit salon où ses parents étaient sûrement. Il se dirigea directement vers ses appartements. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses draps froids et sans vie.

Une semaine s'écoula de la même manière. Lucius avait essayé d'expliquer à son fils que le meilleur moyen après une rupture n'était pas de se plonger dans le travail. Narcissia, de son côté, avait proposé toutes les sorties possibles et imaginables. Mais aucun des deux n'avait réussi à sortir le blond de cette sorte de mécanisme depuis sa séparation.

/--/

Un matin où Draco était à son bureau, il eut la surprise de voir son ami Blaise Zabini, venu lui rendre visite.

-Eh ! Comment tu vas ? Ca fait super longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

-Ca va. Et toi ? Tu es enfin de retour ?

-Comme tu le vois ! Ca te dis que l'on aille boire un café tout les deux ? Histoire que je te raconte cette année de rêve que j'ai passé !

-Tu n'étais pas en mission pour le ministère ?

-Euh… si mais n'a dit que je ne pouvais pas en profiter un peu pour prendre du bon temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui je vois, je vois même très bien ! Espèce de coureur de jupons ! Rit Draco.

-Tu m'offenses là ! Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons ! Geignit Baise.

-Oh ! J'oubliais ! Excuses moi, espèce de coureur de pantalons !

-C'est mieux…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de se prendre dans leur bras.

Une fois qu'ils furent devant leurs cafés sur une petite terrasse du chemin de traverse, ils se regardèrent un moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu n'as pas changé ! S'exclama Blaise. Toujours aussi beau !

-Et oui que veux-tu ! Un Malfoy est toujours d'une beauté éblouissante, quoi qu'il arrive !

-Oui, bien sûr ! Malfoy, tes chevilles ça va ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour elles ! Draco marqua un temps avant de reprendre. Par contre toi tu as changé !

-Le soleil, comment dire… fait bronzé certaines personnes !

-A ce point tu n'es plus bronzé mais métisse !

-Peut-être mais ça me va bien ! Je suis encore plus beau !

-Mr Zabini ! Vous pouvez dire de moi mais question chevilles vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Alors ? As tu rencontré des spécimens intéressant en Amérique ?

-Ben bien que je préfère les anglais, je dois avouer qu'il y en avait des pas mal du tout ! J'en ai grimpé des bien montés !

-Zabini ! Comment osez-vous parler d'une telle manière en présence d'un Malfoy ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas choqué pour autant, Drake ! Et je suis sûr que tu aurais autant apprécié que moi ce voyage ! Si ça te dis un jour je t'y accompagnerais tu verras ce que l'on peut trouvé la bas !

-Arrête de parler de ses pauvres garçons comme du bétail ! C'est dégoûtant, déclara le blond en fronçant légèrement le nez.

-Parce que tu ne faisais peut-être pas pareil avant d'être maqué ?

-Certainement pas ! S'exclama le blond.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Au fait comment il va ton apollon ?

Draco voulu parler mais sa gorge se noua avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un seul son. Il baissa le regard pour regarder un instant la table avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans ceux de son vis à vis.

-J'ai cassé.

-QUOI ? Mais… mais enfin ! Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Le blond détourna le regard avant de répondre :

-Il me trompait, au début je disais rien, je pensais qu'il reviendrait mais il continuait. J'ai cassé plein de fois et à chaque fois qu'il s'excusait ; je lui pardonnais. La semaine dernière on est allé à une soirée, en plein milieu il est parti avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Tout le monde les a vu faire, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il est rentré tard, il empestait le sexe, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Alors je lui ai dit et je suis parti.

-Je suis désolé Drake, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

-Non, tu ne peux rien, lui assura le blond en lui faisant un sourire franche et reconnaissant.

-T'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer dis donc ! Cracha une voix à quelques pas d'eux.


	3. Découverte

**L'amour est-il plus fort ?**

Chapitre 3. Découverte

Draco se tourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant, pensant sûrement que celui-ci s'en irait si il mettait trop de temps. Mais à ça grande déception le brun était belle et bien là, et il ne semblait pas avoir envie de lâché facilement prise. Il détourna rapidement le regard, ne se sentant pas la force de soutenir les prunelles émeraudes de peur de s'y perdre une énième fois.

-Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant il y a quelque instant il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu t'en servir ! Cracha Harry avec dédain.

-Je pense que si tu es la pour faire ce genre de remarque il n'aura pas envie de t'écouter, dit calmement Blaise en le jaugeant du regard.

-Je fais ce que je veux et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait certainement pas à toi de me dire ce que je devrais faire.

L'ancien serpentard eut un mouvement las du bras avant de tourner son regard vers son ami.

-Drake ?

-Oh comme c'est mignon ! Vous utilisez déjà des surnoms ! Se moqua le brun.

L'ancien prince des serpentards murmura quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis « Drake » ton amant et moi n'avons rien entendu, rit Harry.

-J'ai dit : La ferme Potter !

-Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit dragon !

-Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle mais là y en a marre ! Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais avec moi ça ne marche pas ! Je te connais trop bien ! Si tu crois que tu vas m'atteindre avec des piques comme celles là, c'est lamentable ! Tu te crois revenu au temps de Poudlard ? Mais ouvre les yeux ! Ce temps là est passé, il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu, s'énerva le dit-dragon.

Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent avec surprise un instant. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, le blond se leva pour allé payer leur consommation. Une fois que ce fut fait, il revint cherché son ancien ami pour l'entraîner, sans un regard pour le brun, à sa suite, direction le ministère.

-Et ben ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, remarque il l'avait cherché !

Blaise fit une pause pour regarder son ami qui avait une mine défaite.

-Eh ! Dray ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… J'en peux plus ! Il me manque et…

Il étouffa un sanglot et son ami le prit par la nuque pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Chut. Tu sais peut-être que ça va s'arranger…

-NON ! Parce que… Parce que si ça s'arrange ça re… recommencera et je veux pas… murmura le blond.

-Tu sais quand il est arrivé, il avait pas l'air d'aller bien, peut être que tu lui manques…

-Je te crois pas !

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

-Non, mais…

-Bon, si vous vous manquez mutuellement pourquoi vous ne vous remettriez pas ensemble ?

-Blaise tu oublies qu'il m'a trompé un nombre incalculable de fois, murmura Draco dans le cou de son ami.

-Peut-être mais tu pourrais essayer de tirer un trait dessus et tout reprendre à zéro.

-Je… Je sais pas, si il recommence je ne le supporterais pas et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le quitter a nouveau.

-Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

-Bien sur, mais à chaque fois qu'il me promet qu'il ne recommencera pas il le fait quand même…

-Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il le faisait ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas. Il l'avait pourtant demandé au brun à plusieurs reprise mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais répondu. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait commencé, quelle bonne question. Il s'éloigna de Blaise et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il en avait besoin sinon ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à Harry pour que celui-ci le trompe. A son souvenir rien, mais peut-être qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille lui parler.

-Je pense que c'est un bon commencement, sourit son ami. Qui sait peut-être que tu n'obtiendras pas seulement des réponses à tes questions.

-En tout cas c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment, je suis pas sur de me sentir capable de me remettre avec lui du jour au lendemain.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne rêves pas de lui toutes les nuits ! Que son corps de rêve ne vient pas te hanter pour que tu le prennes de toutes les façons jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue !

Le blond rougit furieusement devant le sourire vainqueur de Blaise.

-Bah je te le dirais pas !

-T'es pas drôle ! Aller vas y ! Dis le !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Draco Malfoy ! Ne faites pas l'innocent !

-Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai du travail à faire si je veux pouvoir partir le plutôt possible pour allé parler à une certaine personne de notre connaissance, qui me doit des explications !

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais ! DEHORS !

Blaise fit mine de bouder tout en sortant du bureau. Une fois qu'il fut partit, le blond ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de laisser un sourire venir effleurer ses lèvres. Ce soir il allait peut-être savoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à savoir. Certes il avait demandé pleins de fois, mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas vraiment insisté.

Il se mit rapidement au travail dans l'espoir d'arriver chez eux avant qu'Harry ne sort si toute fois il en avait l'intention.

L'après midi fut long et Draco, ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que son travail fut terminé ou du moins quand il en fut satisfait. Quand tout fut en ordre, le jeune homme tenta de prendre tout son temps pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage pour se rendre chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il s'arrêta, elle n'avait pas changé. En une semaine ce n'était pas étonnant mais quand on connaissait Harry, des fois certaines choses pouvaient se passer sans que l'on s'y attende.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait dire à son ex-amant lorsqu'il le verrait. Un salut je suis là pour que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as trompé n'était sûrement pas une bonne solution.

Il resta un moment à attendre avant de se décider sur le prétexte pour revenir dans cette maison, il s'avança vers l'entrée.

A cette heure ci, Harry ne devait pas être rentré à moins bien sur qu'il ne soit pas allé travail, ce qu'il aurait étonné le blond. Une fois qu'il fut dans le salon, il avisa l'état de la pièce en faisant une grimace. En une semaine elle n'avait pas été une seule fois rangée. Des bouts de verres jonchaient le sol, parmi des vêtements et d'autres objets dont la pièce était pourvu habituellement.

Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il rassemble quelques affaires si il ne voulait pas que son prétexte paraisse faux à son amant quand il rentrerait. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée prenant quelques affaires de temps en temps. Il commença à monter les marches menant à l'étage dans l'idée de se rendre dans son bureau. Arrivé à la hauteur de leur chambre il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsque le lit entra dans son champ de vision, il se stoppa. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage quand il reconnu son amant, ex amant ? En train de prendre allègrement un jeune blond dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Figé sur place, il assista à l'orgasme du brun avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le dos de son amant d'une fois.

Draco avait envie de vomir, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il oserait faire ça dans leur maison, dans leur lit. Mais visiblement cela ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure le brun vu qu'il avait profité de son absence pour le faire.

Harry se retira sans douceur du blond avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, apercevant par la même occasion son ancien amant.

-Drake ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Murmura-t-il d'un voix perdu.


	4. Tristesse

L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Chapitre 4 : Tristesse.

Il sortit vite de sa supplantation lorsque le brun lui parla. Il voulu lui répondre, l'insulter, hurler mais rien, pas même quelques mots froid comme explication ne purent passer ses lèvres. Il fit demi tour, ne voulant pas assisté plus à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après tout il n'avait pas eu réellement besoin d'affaires, il pourrait très bien se séparer de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison même de l'autre locataire.

Il dévala les escaliers sans prêter attention aux appels du brun et sorti de la maison pour transplaner.

Dans la chambre, Harry fixait encore l'endroit où se trouvait son amant peu avant. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un lui chuchotait son prénom à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer un peu, mais c'était trop dur. L'autre l'appela encore et tout redevint vide… noir. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas même la chambre qui quelques instants auparavant l'entourait.

/--/

Draco transplana devant la propriété des Malfoy. Il avait la mine défaite, mais les larmes restaient bloquer dans ses yeux, pas une n'était parvenu à se frayé un chemin jusqu'à la joue pourtant douce et agréable du blond. Il entra dans le jardin après avoir donner le mot de passe à la statue surveillant l'entrée du manoir. Il laissa ses pieds le guider, il supposait que sa mère était à l'intérieur et il n'était pas d'humeur à la voir.

Narcissa Malfoy bien que de temps à autre elle paraissait complètement folle était une femme bonne et aimante. Cela pouvait être dur à croire surtout venant d'une femme d'une telle famille, pourtant c'était le cas. Elle prenait soin du mieux que possible de sa maison, son mari et par-dessus tout de son fils. Lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de quitter la demeure familiale pour sa propre vie, elle avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Draco avait eu la chance d'avoir son père à ses cotés à ses moments là. Après avoir tout essayer pour le retenir, elle appris qu'il le quittait pour un homme et la tout changea. On vit dans la minute qui suivi une blonde toute rayonnante qui paraissait être la plus belle des femmes à ce moment la. Elle qui pensait que son fils la quittait sans raison, elle fut heureuse d'apprendre que c'était l'amour qui l'avait arraché à elle. A partir de ce jour la elle l'avait laissé faire son nid, dans sa propre maison, avec son compagnon.

Il semblait au blond que depuis qu'Harry et lui avait des problèmes sa mère était au courant avant meme qu'il lui en parle. Et à chaque fois elle était la pour le soutenir, mais aujourd'hui son soutient était trop dur pour le jeune Malfoy. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'aide à remettre sur pieds son couple et il estimait que c'était à lui seul de refaire sa vie, du moins si jamais il devait y parvenir.

Il se laissa donc déambuler dans les jardins, passant par de petites allées fleuries comme par de grande parsemé de statues et fontaines en tout genre. Arrivé a un petit lac il s'arrêta, il sourit un instant en pensant avec nostalgie à la dernière fois qu'il était venu à cet endroit.

C'était avec Harry au printemps dernier. Les fleures sortaient tout juste de leur bourgeon et les oiseaux chantaient à tout va. Le blond avait emmené son amant ici car il le savait friand de romanisme. Ils s'étaient allongé sur une couverture et étaient resté tout un après midi la, sans bouger à se câliner et se dire des mots doux. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse et le temps avait été idéal. Draco se souvenait encore de l'herbe toute jeune sous ses doigts lorsqu'ils avaient roulé hors de la couverture après s'être chamailler. Il avait eu les mains enfouit entre les brins d'herbes, avec la vision d'un Harry, riant sous lui.

Ses souvenirs bien qu'agréable étaient maintenant des plus douloureux et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un bon moment déjà ne purent s'empêcher de venir souiller les magnifiques joues pales de Draco.

Sentant toute la fatigue et les émotions de la journée lui tomber sur les épaules il se laissa tomber à terre. Il savait pertinemment que personne ne se trouvait aujourd'hui dans cette partie du jardin, il se laissa donc allé à sa tristesse pendant un long moment.

/--/

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il entra chez ses parents, il ne prit pas la peine de passer les voir. Il se sentait tellement épuisé d'avoir pleuré qu'il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre.

A peine était-il entré à l'intérieur qu'un hibou vient lui taper sur la tête visiblement mécontent qu'il arrive à cette heure-ci. Il détacha aussi vite qu'il put la lettre accroché à la patte de la pauvre bête avant de le laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Après avoir vérifier l'auteur de la lettre il se permis de la lire.

_Alors Draky ???_

_Comment ça c'est passé ?? J'espère au moins que tu y es bien allé !! Sinon je te promets que dès demain je t'y traîne de gré ou de force !_

_On va partir du principe que tu l'ais vu, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Vous avez parlé ? Tout est arrangé j'espère ? Euh… le hibou vous a pas dérangé en pleine réconciliation j'espère ???_

_Répond moi vite !! Je veux tous les détails !_

_Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour me répondre après je débarque !!!_

_Bye et à demain !_

_Blaise_

Le blond laissa la feuille tomber à terre, après tout il n'était pas forcé de répondre tout de suite, vu que son ancien compagnon de serpentard passerait le voir le lendemain si il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se débarrassa de quelques vêtements trop encombrant avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Il repoussa les couvertures avec la plus grande lenteur avant de les tirer sur lui. Habituellement tout était parfaitement bien mit, et lorsque le matin il se réveillait il n'avait quasiment aucune trace de son passage la nuit même. Lorsqu'il était encore à l'école beaucoup pensait qu'il ne dormait pas, il se couchait toujours le dernier et était tout le temps le premier à se lever. Il avait beau dire qu'il fallait qu'il entretienne son teint et sa peau, des rumeurs couraient comme quoi il avait des origines vampirique en plus de veela. Tout le monde trouvait donc normal qu'il ne dorme pas et qu'il soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle de tout vivant.

Malgré le jour encore présent, le sommeil le gagna rapidement et il n'entendit même pas sa mère frapper à sa porte à l'heure du dîner. Elle pénétra dans les appartements de son fils. Elle le revit enfant lorsqu'il était puni après une bêtise. Mais là, la situation était plus grave. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui, fit un mouvement de baguette pour fermer les grands rideaux de la fenêtre et repartie aussi silencieuse que lorsqu'elle fut entré.

/--/

Lucius était attablé depuis bien vingt bonne minutes lorsqu'il vit sa femme revenir.

- Alors ? Il ne vient pas manger, questionna-t-il.

- Non, je ne lui ai même pas proposé, il dormait. Je crois que c'est pire qu'hier.

- C'est normal, il ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il l'a quitter, tout ça doit lui tourner dans la tête.

- Détrompe toi mon chéri. J'ai aujourd'hui reçu une lettre de Mr Zabini, qui me disait qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et qu'après avoir vu Draco il l'avait convaincu d'aller lui parler.

- Que veux-tu dire Narcissia ?

- Je pense qu'il a surprit Harry avec un autre homme, d'où son état ce soir.

Le maître de maison pausa sa main sur les yeux, et se mit à réfléchir.

- Je pense que l'on devrait lui dire pour Harry…

- Non ! Il en est hors de question !

- Mais Lucius voyons, nous…

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est à lui de trouver ou à quelqu'un d'autre de lui dire.

- Et que penses-tu qu'il arrivera quand il apprendra qu'on savait depuis le début ???

- J'espère qu'il comprendra…

La blonde qui s'était attablé avec son mari, se leva subitement, n'ayant plus faim. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger principale.

- Je te laisse seul juge de ce que nous devons faire, mais sache que si je perds mon fils par ta faute je te tuerais !

Lucius laissa sa femme partir, avant de se laisser glisser plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Que pouvait-il faire, et dire sans condamner sa femme et son fils. Comment pouvait-il dire à tous ce qui arrivait à Harry Potter depuis qu'il était avec Draco alors que lui subissait la même chose depuis qu'il avait demander la main de Narcissia et que celle ci n'en savait rien.

Dans sa maison, dans son lit froid, donc les draps étaient à présent sales. Harry Potter ne bougeait pas, n'osant pas bouger de peur que cela recommence. Il avait beau dire ou faire croire aux autres qu'il maîtrisait mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelque temps. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait…

A suivre…

PS : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le corriger mais ce sera fait prochainement et surtout désolé pour le retard !!!! On appel ça un manque total d'inspiration et de temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !

Mohnn


	5. Déprime

L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin Narcissia ne trouva pas anormal de ne pas trouver son fils assis à sa place à déguster le petit déjeuner. Elle soupira en asseyant, décidant qu'elle déjeunerait avant allé voir ou en était son fils. Il était peut être malheureux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim. Elle se verra un thé, et prit un toast lorsque son époux entra dans la salle le journal à la main.

Il alla l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour avant de s'assoire et de se servir un café. Il ouvrit ensuite la gazette du sorcier pour en lire les gros titres.

-Tu as l'air de ne pas faire attention à la situation Lucius, ton fils n'est pas à table mais rien ne semble te distraire de ta routine !

-Ecoute ma chérie, la raison pour laquelle cette situation ne m'alarme pas comme tu le dis, c'est que ce matin au levé du jour j'ai été tiré du lit par un arrivant. Mr Zabini avait bien décidé de voir Draco qui lui avait soit disant pas répondu. D'après les elfes de maison, il ne serait pas sortit de la chambre de notre fils depuis qu'il y est entré.

-Oh !

-Comme tu dis, d'ailleurs pourrais-tu me passer les toasts s'il te plait.

La blonde acquiescer distraitement avant de faire ce que lui demandait son mari. Elle s'était bien douté que le jeune Blaize reprendrait très vite ses marques auprès de son meilleur ami, mais de la à le tirer du lit, elle en était soufflée.

Elle réfléchit a grande vitesse avant de se lever en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

-'Revient… Déjeuner… Faim.

Lucius ne leva même pas les yeux de son article, habitué depuis le temps aux attitudes peu communes de sa femme.

5h36 Manoir Malfoy, plus précisément devant la porte du jeune héritier.

-DRAKYYYYYYYYYY !!! Ouvre moi !!! On doit parler !!!

Le brun regarda la porte un instant avant de se mettre à tambouriner dessus.

-Il est temps que tu te lèves on a à parler ! Alors ouvre moi cette foutu porte avant que je ne la force !

Excédé de l'entendre hurler à travers le manoir, Lucius avait fait demi tour avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, la FERME !!! Draco tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte tout de suite sinon je t'assure que je ne répond plus de rien.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce et un blaize les joues rougit d'avoir trop crié, sortit sa baguette pour l'ouvrir. Après un souple coup de poignet il put enfin pénétré dans la chambre sombre de son ami.

Le blond avait bien entendu pendant tout ce temps que Blaize hurlait derrière sa porte, mais il n'avait pas eut la force de répondre. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé, démoralisé, bref vraiment pas bien. Il s'était donc dit que si le brun voulait vraiment entrer il trouverait bien un sort pour le faire, après tout il n'avait pas bloqué sa porte. Il attendit donc que la patience de son ami parte en fumer avant de le voir entrer dans sa chambre. A un moment il avait même entendu son père lui demander d'ouvrir mais il n'en était pas sur.

L'ancien Serpentard entra donc dans la pièce avec un air étonnement calme sur le visage. Il regarda brièvement la pièce, elle était plongé dans un noir quasi complet, les vagues rayons du soleil qui commençait à apparaître, était visible sur les cotés des rideaux. La chambre ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, soit quelques années auparavant. Il alla ouvrir les grands rideaux, laissant entrer une douce lumière avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre, pour que l'air pénètre à son tour.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près d'une table basse. Il fit apparaître sur celle-ci deux tasses de thé fumantes et une assiette remplie de petit gâteaux.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de descendre te nourrir vu que tu es encore dans ton lit, alors vient boire un thé avec moi.

Draco connaissait bien le brun, hormis les années de collèges ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur enfance ensemble. En ce temps là les fidèles de Voldemort ce côtoyaient encore de temps à autre, des fois que leur maître réapparaisse un jour. Et les parents de Blaize et les siens avaient beaucoup travaillé ensemble. Mme Zabini n'avait jamais été un mangemort, son mari l'avait toujours refusé prétextant qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon au seigneur des ténèbres avec une marque sur le bras. Il avait donc rejoint seul ses rangs pour protéger sa femme et leurs futurs enfants. Naricissa, elle avait rejoint le Lord avant Lucius, à cette époque elle refusait encore de se marier avec lui. Voldemort avait réussit à la faire rejoindre ses troupes sans vraiment qu'elle le veuille, il l'avait embobiné. Lorsque Lucius l'apprit, il prêta tout de suite allégeance au mage et lui demanda sa main. Avoir un couple tel que celui que formait Narcissia et Lucius était un atout pour le Lord, il ne put qu'approuvé.

Mr Zabini et Lucius c'était rapidement rapproché de par leur répugnance pour ce mage noir. Ils avaient tout deux été en quelques sortes forcé à le rejoindre. Depuis ce temps leurs deux familles se connaissaient extrêmement bien.

C'est pourquoi Draco se leva après avoir ronchonné pour la forme. S'étant endormit habillé, il n'eut pas besoin de se revêtir. Il avança en traînant des pieds et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil libre.

-Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt Blaize, il savait que si il ne lui demandait pas, le blond lui dirait rien.

-Pas grand-chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par pas grand-chose ? Il n'était pas la ?

-Oh si il était la !

-Et donc ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Insista le brun.

-Cet enfoiré était déjà en train de baiser un autre gars dans notre lit !

-Ah…

Le blond n'ajouta rien, il préféra attraper sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien… Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasses ? Que je lui pardonne ? Que je lui dise que c'est pas grave, que je l'aime et que je peux tout accepter ?

-Draco… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien dit, ni penser de tel ! Ecoute, je pense que vous devriez parler et…

-Mais j'étais là-bas pour parler !

-Je sais, mais au lieu d'y aller, fixe un rendez-vous.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, après tout peut-être devait-il faire ça. Ils avaient besoin de parler tout les deux.

Dans la demi heure qui suivit la fin de leur discussion, Blaize aida le blond à écrire quelques mots à Harry pour qu'ils se voient.

Ce n'est que vers 11h qui reçurent une réponse.

_A la maison à 14h si tu es libre…_

_Harry_

A suivre…


	6. Révélations

L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Chapitre 6 :

Draco tenait toujours le morceau de parchemin entre ses mains, il le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Harry avait accepté de le voir. Pourquoi ? Pensait-il qu'il pourrait encore le récupérer, lui promettre tout un tas de chose ou est ce qu'il avait compris ce que voulait le blond.

Blaize ne dit rien pendant un long moment et resta à le regarder pendant près d'une demi heure.

-Je ne sais pas si tu comptes rester la a regarder ce bout de parchemin encore longtemps mais à ta place je courais dans ma salle de bain commencer à me préparer parce qu'a ce train ce sera de ta faute si vous ne vous voyez pas !

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phase que déjà le blond se précipitait dans le pièce accolé à sa chambre. Blaize esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'idée d'aller voir Malfoy senior.

A cette heure, Lucius devait être dans son bureau, et c'est la que le brun ce rendait avant tout. Il voulait lui parler, peut-être savait-il quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéressé. Après tout Harry lui avait souvent parlé dans le passé ce qui avait toujours étonné beaucoup de personnes d'ailleurs.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Il entra et sourit à Lucius qui lui répondit par un grimasse. Visiblement il n'avait pas apprécié son réveil matinal.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Blaize ? Des excuses peut-être ? Cracha méchamment l'aîné des Malfoy.

-Voyons Lucius, ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, vous savez très bien qu'il ne me fait aucun effet. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je ne suis pas venu vous présentez des excuses parce que je suis sur que la santé de votre fils vous importe plus que votre sommeil.

-Viens en au fait et ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai horreur de sa.

Le brun sourit largement avant de s'asseoir, se mettant à l'aise, sous le regard insistant de Lucius

-C'est à propos de Draco…

-Ca je m'en doute !

-Voyons Lucius, si vous continuez de m'interrompre je ne risque pas de pouvoir vous parlez de grand-chose.

Sous le nouveau regard noir du blond, Blaize se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en venir au fait.

-Je voulais savoir si vous saviez ce qui se passait entre Harry et lui, ou du moins si vous étiez au courant de ce qui pousse Harry à le tromper de cette manière.

Malfoy senior fut surprit de cette question, personne encore n'avait eu l'idée de la lui poser. Pas mal de personne avait cherché cette réponse mais c'était certainement pas à lui que l'on aurait pensé pour détenir la clef.

-Et bien oui je le sais.

Le brun avait, à cette réponse, bloqué sa respiration. Après tout elle ne le choquait pas mais il avait envie de la connaître. Il fallait que Lucius lui dise, qu'il puisse réparé les désastres, du moins si ils étaient encore réparable.

-Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-Bien sur, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Que feras-tu si tu l'apprends ? Que diras-tu ? Comment pourrais-je savoir vers qui tu te tourneras après ça ?

Blaize était un peu perdu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il commençait à ce poser de plus en plus de questions, que voulait-il dire par la ?

-Seriez vous impliqué ?

-D'une certaine manière et sans le vouloir, le jeune Potter et moi avons quelque chose d'important à nos yeux en commun.

-De quoi parlez-vous Lucius ?

L'aîné commençait à se demander si il pourrait allé jusqu'au bout. Si il aurait la force de tout raconter, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il n'en avait pas le droit, sauf si on lui demandait. Mais personne jusqu'à ce jour ne lui avait posé la moindre question. Pourtant ça faisait plus de 25 ans maintenant. Il ajouta donc sa baguette faisant apparaître un verre de wisky pur feu pour se donner du courage.

-Harry et moi aimons tout deux des êtres de la même famille. Lorsque je rentré au collège, j'ai tout de suite remarqué Narcissia, elle était déjà très jolie. Très rapidement, j'en suis tombé amoureux et je lui ai fait la cour. Ce fut très difficile de la convaincre de sortir avec moi, elle n'aimait pas du tout mon statut de prince des Serpentards. La première nuit ou elle s'offrit à moi, ne fut que plusieurs mois après que nous ne nous soyons mit ensemble. Ce fut un vrai bonheur, qui pour elle dura jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais qui pour moi se brisa.

Il marqua un temps de pause. Blaize ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Mais comme tout ce que dit un Malfoy est important il continua de l'écouté, bien que perdu, raconter son récit.

-Quelques jours après, des hommes un peu plus vieux que moi à l'époque m'ont coincé dans un endroit reculé. Ils m'ont désarmé et fait comprendre que je ne pouvais rien faire.

FLASH BACK

-Lâchez moi !!! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez ! Je suis un Malfoy et mon père vous réduira en charpie si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite !

Un des 6 hommes présent se rapprocha de lui et lui assena une baffe dans le figure.

-La ferme. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, on sait très bien qui tu es et ce que tu as fait. Et crois moi que c'est de ta faute si tu es là.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est normal. Mais rassure toi, nous allons tout t'expliquer, ricana un homme aux cheveux court et dont une balafre barrait la joue gauche.

Le blond lui jeta un regard haineux avant de leur hurler de le relâcher.

-On pourrait pas le bâillonner ? Il me casse les oreilles… Demanda un autre indescriptible à cause des ombres qui dansaient sur lui.

-A quoi ça sert ? Dans 5 minutes tu nous demanderas de lui enlever pour l'entendre hurler ! S'esclama le brun aux cheveux courts.

Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Lucius qui se tenait toujours droit et fière, bien qu'un peu tendu, face à eux.

-Je suppose que tu voudrais bien savoir maintenant ce que tu fais la ? Et bien c'est simple, il se trouve que tu t'es mit en couple avec la seule fille qui ne fallait pas. J'espère que tu as bien choisit parce que tu ne pourras pas la laisser sinon on te fera bien pire que ce qui t'attend pour avoir posé un doigt sur elle.

-Vous parlez de Narcissa ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Vous avez décidé qu'elle vous appartenait ? Et bien sachez que maintenant elle est prise et que cette décision n'est pas à revoir !

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris c'qu'à dit mon cop' ! Y t'as dit : tu p'ras pas la laisser sinon c's'ra pire, rit méchamment un brun les cheveux long en catogan.

Avant que le blond puisse en demander plus, ils le déshabillèrent d'un coup de baguette. Le premier s'approcha de lui tout en ouvrant la braguette de son pantalon. Il ordonna aux autres de l'attraper et de lui écarter les cuisses. Lucius hurlait à plein poumon, appellent à l'aide mais rien ne vient. Ses cris d'au secours se changèrent en cris de douleur.

Ca dura un long moment avant qu'ils n'aient tous fini.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que la première fois c'est pour ça… Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois sera beaucoup mieux.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-J'ai appris plus tard que ça arrivait à tout les hommes, amants des membres de la famille de Narcissia depuis des décennies mais les femmes ne l'on jamais su. J'ai tout essayé pour évité ça, pour protéger Harry mais ils ont trouvé d'autre moyen de le faire. A présent il le drogue, et moi aussi. Nous sommes contraint au silence envers nos femmes et hommes par un sort.

Blaize était choqué, comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce qui arrivait à l'amant de son ami était si horrible. Sans parler que son père était dans le même piège.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à quelqu'un qui puisse vous venir en aide ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tant que l'on ne nous pose pas la question, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de répondre. Le cas de Harry est différent, ils usent sur lui de sort de pantin, et d'oubliettes. Il ne sait donc quasiment rien de tout cela.

Lucius regarda calmement le brun de longues minutes avant de lui demander :

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu sais ça ?

-Vous aidez bien sur, Harry et vous.

A suivre

Note de l'auteuse : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je me suis remise comme promis à écrire le plus régulièrement possible et j'espère que je tiendrais le rythme. Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laissez un commentaire !!!!

Chu à tous Léa


	7. Nouvelle rencontre

L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Chapitre 7 :

Blaize ne resta pas longtemps après les déclarations de Malfoy Senior. Il voulait voir son ami avant qu'il ne parte voir Harry. Certes il n'arriverait jamais en avance à son rendez-vous, mais il ne serait pas non plus en retard. En général il se rendait dans un endroit à coté du lieu de rencontre et attendait le bon moment pour être à la seconde près à l'heure. Le brun ne frappa pas arrivé à la porte des appartements de son ami, sachant très bien qu'il ne répondrait sûrement pas.

-Drake ?

Un bruit incompréhensible qui devait être un oui, lui parvient de la salle de bain.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas encore près ??? Nan mais attend tu sais quel heure il est ???

-Oh ça va hein !!! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

-Mais Drake tu ne vas pas être en avance, se moqua le brun.

-JE SAIS !!!!

Blaize rit un instant devant l'air de son ami, il paraissait complètement perdu. L'ancien serpentard se reprit rapidement, il devait parler au blond avant son départ.

-Draco ? Est-ce que tu peux venir une minutes avec moi dans ta chambre, je voudrais que l'on s'assoie pour parler d'une chose avant que tu ne partes. C'est très important.

-Putain, Blaize !! Tu vois pas que ce qui est important c'est que je sois présentable, je sais que je ne vais pas lui sauter dans les bras. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense que je me néglige parce que je ne suis plus avec lui…

-Drake…

Devant l'air sérieux de son ami l'ex prince se résigna et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre.

-Euhm, voilà ce que j'ai à te dire c'est pas facile…

-Oui ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Tu as rencontré ma mère dans les couloirs qui t'as encore perturbé ?

-Non, c'est pas ça… C'est plutôt ton père que j'ai vu…

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux te taper mon père ??? Nan mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour me parler de ce genre de chose ???

-Drake, tu…

-En plus c'est mon père !!! Et il est marié !!! Tu pouvais pas me dire ça à un autre moment ???

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Bon Blaizy tu sais que tu es mon ami… Mais y a des moments comme maintenant ou s'est pas le moment pour discuter alors tu m'excuses mais…

-DRACO !!!! Tu te rassoies et tu la fermes !

Les yeux du brun étaient en colère, il s'en foutait bien que le blond lui raconte des conneries pareilles, mais il était hors de question qu'il puisse s'en tirer comme ça ! Il était peut-être un Malfoy mais depuis le temps il avait l'habitude de ses détournements de conversations.

-Bien, maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Ce que j'ai à te dire c'est important et c'est à propos d'Ha…

L'horloge de la chambre de Draco se mit à sonner les deux coups de l'après midi. Le blond fit un bon sur sa chaise et avant que Blaize n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci avait déjà transplané.

-Et merde…

/--/

Le blond arriva devant la porte de leur maison. Il hésita à entrer mais se ravisa rapidement pour sonner, après tout peut-être que le brun était occupé…

Il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brise, un juron, une formule magique pour réparer la bêtise avant de voir Harry ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, signe d'une nuit blanche et peut-être même agitée.

-Euh… Bonjour… Il lui sourit faiblement signe qu'il était finalement peut-être heureux de sa présence. Entre.

Une fois que Draco fut entré, ils se dirigeraient tout deux dans le salon ou ils s'assirent. Harry n'osait rien dire, il attendait. Le blond aussi ne disait rien, ce n'était pas à lui de commencer, il n'avait rien à expliquer.

-Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Harry avait dit ça pour se mettre à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas la situation, il ne savait plus.

-Non. Y a qu'une seule chose que je voudrais, c'est que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce que ça a dérapé, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu vas voir ailleurs ? Je croyais que tout allait bien…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors c'était donc ça, le blond pensait qu'il le trompait. Comment aurait-il put faire ça ? Lui qui l'aimait tant ?

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé !!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qui t'as raconté une chose pareille ???

Draco devient plus pale qu'habituellement, alors comme ça il avait choisi de jouer la carte de l'innocence ? Pourtant avec ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux comment pouvait-il croire qu'il le croirait ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec ce que j'ai vu je vais te croire !! La dernière fois que je suis venu et que je t'ai trouvé en train de t'enfoncer dans cette petite pute blonde tu crois que j'ai rêvé ??? Que j'ai tout inventé ? Mais Harry réveille toi enfin !

Le brun était complètement perdu, ses derniers temps il oubliait beaucoup de choses certes, mais de la à oublier qu'il avait trompé son amant c'était impossible. Il aimait trop Draco pour faire une chose pareille.

-Je sais pas… je sais plus…

-Comment peut-on oublier ça ? Tu peux me dire ? Avec le nombre de fois où tu l'as fait c'est impossible.

Le nombre de fois ? Parce qu'en plus ça c'était produit plusieurs fois ?

-Je…

La respiration du brun commençait à se couper, sa gorge à se resserrer, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il entendait de moins en moins bien, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment pourrait-il faire une chose pareille à l'homme qu'il aimait ? C'était irréel, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Draco le regardait sans comprendre, il avait vraiment pas l'air d'être au courant. C'était comme si il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu, pas fait.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le blond était partagé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et l'envie qu'il arrête son manège débile.

Avant que Draco ne se décide entre ses deux envies, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit un une voix masculine s'éleva dans le hall.

La personne pénétra dans le salon et d'un grand sourire s'adressa à Harry.

-Bonjour chéri, c'est l'heure de payer ce que tu dois…

Le blond se leva et regarda fixement le nouvel arrivant, il avait en face de lui, la soit disante pute blonde de la dernière fois. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

-Je vous demande pardon ??? Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

Le nouvel arrivant le regarda et se décomposa, visiblement il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Harry, quant à lui, semblait ne pas le reconnaître.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : et voilà un nouveau chapitre . Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

Bye

Léa


	8. Pourquoi ?

L'amour est-il plus fort ?

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?

La situation était de plus en plus bizarre aux yeux de Draco, il n'avait pas tellement cherché à savoir si oui ou non ce qui leur arrivait était de la faute à Harry. Mais maintenant, en voyant cet homme dans le hall de son entrée, une chose était sur pour le blond. Ce gars en savait beaucoup peut être même plus que son amant.

Je ne me répèterais pas une autre fois, rugit Draco dont la fureur montait à grande vitesse. Que faites vous chez moi !!!

Le nouvel arrivant sembla hésiter, puis lui répondit en prenant un air faussement ennuyé et gêné, ce que Draco remarqua à l'instant même.

Excusez moi, c'est une erreur, j'ai du me tromper en transplanant et je n'ai pas fait attention en entrant. Je…

Il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'ancien Serpentard c'était jeté sur lui et le tenait pas le col de sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune Malfoy avait l'habitude que l'on tente de l'embrouiller, c'est pourquoi toutes ces années il avait développé une étonnante rapidité pour mettre la main sur ceux qui le gênaient. Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur le cou dégagé de l'intrus avant de lui parler à nouveau.

Vous croyez que je vais gober vos conneries ?? Je ne suis pas encore sénile à mon âge figurez vous ! Je vous ai reconnu, c'est vous qui vous amusiez dans mon lit avec mon amant, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné !

Ecoutez, je suis désolé, j'y suis pour rien… Ca ne…

Vous y êtes pour rien ???? Vous foutez pas de ma gueule !!! Harry n'est pas dans son état normal, il ne se souvient de rien. Et vous savez ce que je crois ?? Que vous l'avez ensorcelé et par la même violé.

Plus Draco parlait, plus son ton montait, il avait fait le cheminement des choses au moment même ou il parlait. Tout semblait coller se recouper : l'amnésie d'Harry ; la présence de l'inconnu chez eux.  
Et le faites que son amant n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse, qu'allait-il faire de son otage ? Il ne le laisserait sûrement pas quitter sa maison. Il en était hors de question ! Appeler les aurores ne semblait pas être une bonne idée, surtout pas avec Harry dans cet état. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de sa proie, lui jeta un sort de paralysie et le déplaça d'un coup de baguette dans le salon. Il se tourna vers la cheminée à laquelle il lança également un sort.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que deux hommes drapés dans leurs robes de sorciers ne sortent de la cheminée en trombe dans le salon. Très vite la situation leur sauta aux yeux. Lucius Malfoy s'avança sans un regard pour son fils, vers l'intrus.

Draco comment l'as-tu eu ?

Je… Comment ça ? Comment je l'ai eu ??? Je comprends pas !

Avant tout, dis-moi pourquoi cet homme est dans ton salon, paralysé ?

Il a débarqué chez moi, en disant qu'Harry devait payer… je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait mais quand il est entré Harry était comme ça, et depuis il ne répond pas…

Le plus jeune des Malfoy commençait à paniquer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais à cet instant c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il leva les yeux pour regarder son amant et vit que son parrain l'examinait.

Comment il va ?? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda le blond.

…

Severus ?!

Ecoute Draco, je ne peux pas te le dire (vraiment) car je n'en sais rien.

Le professeur de potion se tourna vers Lucius et s'adressa à lui.

Je crois qu'il faut appeler Lupin.

Le blond aux cheveux longs acquiesça, d'accord et lança un sort à la cheminée.

Draco ne comprenait pas, il cherchait, mais ne voyait pas, il comprenait encore moins ce que Lupin venait faire dans cette histoire. C'est vrai quoi ca le regardait pas. Bon bien sur le loup garou faisait parti de la famille de son amant, mais alors si c'était pour ça pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas directement appelé le parrain d'Harry. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là lorsque l'ancien professeur de DCFM entra à son tour dans le salon.

Il regarda rapidement dans la pièce et en compris visiblement plus que Draco depuis qu'il était la.

Comment ?

Apparemment il ne pensait pas avoir de la compagnie, sourit Lucius.

Oh ! bien ! depuis le temps que l'on cherchait à en attrapé un. Qui est au courant ? questionna Lupin.

Nous, les autres ne savent pas encore.

Ecoutez je suis d'avis qu'on les appelle tous et qu'ils viennent constater par eux même. Je suis fatigué, et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi cela n'aurait pas d'importance mais Harry est différent.

Cette phrase ne paru pas plaire à Severus mais il acquiesça tout de même.

Lupin tu sais ce que ça va nous apporter ?

Ecoute Snape si t'es pas d'accord tu te barres mais moi je ne vais pas laisser cette pourriture continuer. Crois-moi.

Du calme Messieurs. Vous savez très bien que ça ne mènera à rien de se diviser. Severus mon ami, contact les autres, dit leur de nous rejoindre au manoir.

Lucius s'approcha vers son fils et s'adressa à lui.

Mon fils, tu vas prendre Harry et transplaner chez nous. Moi et Lupin on va s'occuper de l'autre, on se retrouve là-bas, d'accord ?

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers son amant qu'il entraîna ensuite vers la cheminée comme lui avait demandé son père. Il se retrouva dans le manoir qu'il avait quitté quelques heures au part avant.

Il prit grand soin en dirigeant son amant dans le salon et le fit s'assoire lentement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Harry se trouvait dans une sorte de transe et le blond ne savait pas comment il percevait les choses. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que les autres dont avait parlé Lupin, arrivent.

Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que plusieurs personnes n'entrent à leur tour dans le grand salon. Il en connaissait certain de vue, il reconnu même le mari d'une de ses tantes éloignée. Ce fut Sirius, Severus, Lupin et ses parents qui entrèrent les derniers dans la pièce. Ils devaient être une bonne quinzaine en tout, et la présence de toutes ses personnes étrangères à sa connaissance perturbait un peu Draco. Lucius s'avança en poussant le prisonnier devant lui, se plaçant au milieu du salon.

Mes amis, nous vous avons fait venir ici pour une bonne raison. Je crois que certain d'entre vous savent très bien pourquoi.

Le maître de maison regarda intensément tous ses invités de dernières minutes. Il était navré de les avoir fait venir. Il savait que certain n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui s'apprêtait à leurs dire. Mais il était temps maintenant. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas au jeune Potter.

Mes amis, je vous présente ce celui qui nous guidera à eux !

Lucius sourit cruellement en poussant leur prisonnier en avant, qui paralyser tomba au sol comme un mort. L'ancien mangemort se sentait heureux jubilant presque, une victoire qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était sur le point d'arriver bien qu'enfoui au fond de lui, la peur pesait.

A suivre….

Note de l'auteur : bon alors je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mit à écrire ce chapitre, je suis désolé, cette année a été très dur pour moi. Mais maintenant que c'est fini et que les exams sont passés, je peux m'y remettre !! ^^

Merci beaucoup à petitange1510 pour sa correction !! ^^


	9. Les explications de Lucius

**Chapitre 9 : les explications de lucius**

Lucius sourit cruellement en poussant leur prisonnier en avant, qui à cause du sort paralysant tomba au sol comme un mort. L'ancien mangemort se sentait heureux presque jubilatoire, cette victoire qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était sur le point d'arriver. Mais il y avait cette peur au creux de son abdomen qui le rongeait.

Le maître du manoir regarda attentivement les visages devant lui, parmi eux certains attendaient impatiemment de savoir pour quelle raison ils se trouvaient là. Quand aux autres on pouvait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas à leurs aises. Ils avaient bien compris de quoi parlait le grand blond et cela ne semblait pas tellement les rendre heureux.

Draco lui regardait son amant, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil depuis que son violeur était arrivé. Cela l'inquiétait vraiment, bien qu'au vu de la réaction de leurs proches ce n'était pas ça qui devrait le plus le perturber. Il détourna enfin son regard d'Harry pour s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qui ce passait dans le salon.

Lucius invita les dernières personnes encore debout à s'assoire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous parlez un jour de ce qui va suivre. Je sais que c'est une situation assez peu commune, mais gardez à l'esprit que c'est pour le bien de tous.

Il marqua un temps de pause, il avait peur que les personnes qu'il aimait le plus ne comprenne pas, qu'ils lui en veuillent, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'était plus question de lui maintenant. Il y avait son fils et Harry.

- Il y a dans certaines vieilles familles de sorciers des traditions que personnes n'ont jamais comprises, que personne n'a jamais voulue, il y en a même dont nous n'avons pas connaissance bien qu'elles s'appliquent dans notre vie de tous les jours.

Malfoy senior marqua un temps de pause, il se demandait si tout ça n'allait pas être trop dur pour les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Tout ça était allé trop loin, il en avait trop dit, il reprit une inspiration et décida de ne plus s'interrompre.

- Il y a eu un incident il y a des centaines d'années de ça, une jeune femme fut promise à un homme, elle en tomba amoureuse et ils se marièrent comme prévu. Mais un riche sorcier la voulait, il a tout fait pour l'avoir sans jamais réussir. Il a donc envoyé quelqu'un punir son mari, celui-ci ne pu jamais en parler a cause d'un sort. Tous les conjoins et conjointes que les membres de cette famille on eu on subi la même chose.

Visiblement tout le monde dans la pièce avait compris de quoi Lucius parlait. Maintenant ils attendaient tous de savoir de quelle famille il était question.

- Depuis maintenant quelques mois cette situation s'applique à mon fils. Son petit ami, Harry Potter, se trouve être abusé par un membre de la famille qui a toujours voulu se vengé et qui ne s'est jamais arrêté tous ses siècles. Narcissa, la mère de Draco est issu d'une des branches de la famille Black. Les conjoints de chacun de ses membres sans exceptions jusqu'à aujourd'hui se sont vu manipulé et réduit au silence par de puissant sortilège.

Lucius marqua enfin un temps d'arrêt, il regarda les visages déformés par la haine et ceux honteux et tristes qui l'entourait. Il était navré, cela aurait du s'arrêté depuis bien longtemps mais ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire, ça n'avait pas été faute d'essayer.

- Ce jeune homme fait parti de ceux qui punissent la famille Black, il va pouvoir nous en apprendre beaucoup, et nous mener à ceux qui dirigent ça. Depuis que j'ai découvert ça j'ai cherché à arrêter mais, on n'en prend conscience que lorsque c'est trop tard. Harry n'a pas encore prit conscience de ce qui lui arrive, et tant qu'il sera en présence de quelqu'un de cette famille et tant que celle-ci n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut, il ne reprendra pas conscience.

Draco vit Lupin venir se poster à côté de son père mais à cet instant plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Nous avons besoin de tous ceux que cette malédiction ne touche pas. Nous ne serons pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit lorsque nous serons en présence de cette famille, à moins que tous leurs membres ne soient déjà en présence de l'un de nous. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, on ne sait pas ou ils sont. Mais je fais confiance aux membres de la famille Black pour s'occuper de ce jeune homme, de préférence loin d'Harry.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de réaction après ses explications, chacun prenait un peu de temps pour assimilé la situation. Certain Black étaient au bord des larmes, ils savaient bien le cacher habituellement mais comment résisté à la nouvelle. Narcissa s'approcha d'un pas ferme vers le jeune homme à terre, elle sorti sa baguette et sans un mot ou un regard pour son mari, elle se dirigea vers les sous sols du manoir, traînant derrière elle un poids.

Sirius regarda avec une grande tristesse son ami et amant avant d'emboîter le pas à sa cousine. La tension était telle que Severus préféra les suivre, il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme meure, il n'était pas envisageable que les aurores viennent mettre leurs nez dans cette affaire. Et laisser ses deux là avec lui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

L'ancien professeur de DCFM se tourna vers Draco et Harry, il se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura qu'ils devraient tous deux aller mettre le brun dans un lit. Il n'était pas bon pour celui-ci de rester ici amorphe on ne savait jamais ce qui arriverait, valait mieux l'éloigner le plus possible des membres de la famille si dangereuse.

Draco se laissa convaincre sans rien dire. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta dans le corridor jusqu'aux escaliers. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers, se rendit dans ses appartements et allongea son amour dans son lit. Le blond s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda tristement. Son amant fixait droit devant lui, sans aucune expression.

- Harry, je suis désolé… si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir, de ne pas avoir voulu te croire ! On va les retrouver je te le promet, on va arranger ça !

Dans le grand salon du Manoir Malfoy, les membres de la famille Black qu'ils soient proches ou éloignés, attendaient rongé d'impatience. Ils n'osaient pas regarder leurs conjoints. La situation était surréaliste, quelques heures au paravent ils ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'un peu plus tard ils seraient réunis dans cet endroit. Pour ses raisons.

Lucius avait fait apporter par l'elfe de maison de quoi faire patienter ses 'invités', se doutant que du simple thé ne suffirait pas à calmer quelque peu les esprits, ce fut du Whiskies qu'il servit. Il n'osait pas les quitter, ni sortir de cette pièce, aurait aimer aller voir son fils, s'assurer que tout allait. Mais pour cela il devait passer devant la porte la plus importante de la maison en cet après midi.

Pour lui la pire chose serait d'allé voir la fureur de sa femme sur ce jeune homme. Dans un sens celui-ci n'avait pas tellement eu le choix, même s'il avait refusé, la malédiction aurait fait le reste, on ne peut jamais dire non. Lucius connaissait bien sa moitié, il l'avait vu à quelques reprises dans cette rage folle, et lui-même à ses moments la, s'était tenu éloigné. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, son vieil ami était avec elle, et celui ci l'empêcherait de commettre une grave erreur.

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures, la soirée approchait et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Ils n'avaient rien entendu, rien senti. Ce fut vers 19h que l'on vit Sirius remonter. Il s'avança dans le salon, et leur appris ce qu'ils avaient réussi à tirer du jeune prisonnier.

- Ils vivent tous dans un grand manoir, il va nous y conduire, il est protégé par un sort. Il ne sait rien à la malédiction il n'est pas encore assez vieux. Harry est sa première victime… Mais il sait qui est le chef de leur famille.

- Très bien, je propose qu'on s'invite à dîner chez eux ce soir qu'en dites vous ? demanda Lucius.

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Lucius se pencha vers Sirius et lui murmura :

- Je vais monter chercher Draco, il pourra vous aider. Je resterais avec Harry, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité si je me mets à leur obéir.

L'autre homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers son amant. Il s'approcha de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras il lui murmura :

- Tu devrais rester là, Lucius à raison, s'ils ont le pouvoir de se servir de vous je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

- Oui, je vais vous attendre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que vous vous en sortiez.

Peu de temps après les conjoints des Black purent les regarder quitter le Manoir des Malfoy pour aller les venger.

A suivre !! ^^

**Note de l'auteuse :** qu'en pensez vous ? Ça vous a plu ? Je suis sur que vous attendez la fin avec impatience mais je vous promets que ça ne va pas tarder !! ^^

J'ai egallement constaté que pas mal m'ajoutais dans les fictions alert sans laisser de reviews meme si c'est pour dire que ca vous a pas plu. Donc je ne pense pas que je posterais la suite ici. Navré, je sais que ca ce fait pas mais on m'a demander de mettre la suite ici, je l'ai fait, et j'ai aucune review je considere donc que ca n'interesse personne. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici !! Et contactez moi si vous voulez que ca change.


End file.
